


Reddie Tumblr Drabbles

by Its_A_Fandom_Thing09



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, I dunno wut else to tag, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Safe Sex?, Top Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_A_Fandom_Thing09/pseuds/Its_A_Fandom_Thing09
Summary: Every Reddie Work I write on Tumblr Mobile at 3am
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 15





	1. Condoms

The first time Richie fucked Eddie he found god. He’d never been one to pray or go to church, but it happened somewhere between Eddie slurring out, ‘fuck, ‘ts so good Rich, you feel so good’ and him actually cumming untouched all over his chest as he bounced on Richie’s dick.  
He’s really not sure how he didn’t immediately jizz as soon as Eddie sat on his dick, but he blames it on the condom. Which is why he starts trying to stop using one immediately after taking Eddie’s virginity.

He knows its kinda a dick move, with Eddie being so worked up over germs and stuff. Its a miracle he can fuck him at all, but god he really can’t stop himself. There’s something about sinking inside Eddie without that barrier, actually being in him without that stupid fucking plastic, that drives Richie wild.

He really tries not to pressure Eddie. He loves him and anything Eddie wants he gets. So he's respectful. He makes it obvious that it's an option, and it's totally fine no matter what Eddie decides. No matter how nice he is it feels like he’s pressuring his boyfriend though. The way Eddie’s face scrunches up and then smoothes out into uncertainty, eyes darting around before landing on Richie, saying in a sweet little voice, “I dunno Rich, it just seems really unsanitary,” has Richie dropping it immediately. Every time.  
It's not like it would be dangerous, they’re both checked every month, starting right after Eddie kissed him for the first time and promptly freaked out, hyperventilating and saying that they were both going to die. Richie was (surprisingly) clean, and, of course, so was Eddie. Getting the results from the doctor had ended up being one of the most amazing and one of the worst things to ever happen to Richie, and the list of ‘things that happened to Richie’ included fighting and killing and intergalactic clown and coming out as gay after talking about fucking bitches and getting hoes on stage for a living.

Its amazing because he can finally kiss Eddie, like, at all. Wrap his hands around Eddie’s waist and pull him onto his lap as they make out on the couch. Its a curse because even though he can touch Eddie now, he still wants to do so so much more. And it really doesn’t help that they have to use protection for everything.

Yes, Richie can shove Eddie against any surface he likes, have him whimpering into Richie’s mouth until they’re both panting and hard as rocks in their pants, but as soon as their pants come off they have to slip on a condom. They had even worn one when getting sucked off until Richie had finally snapped, shaking his head as Eddie looked up at him with puppy eyes and spat out that he just couldn’t do it if he had to taste that fucking silicone one more time.

The tide started to turn later that month when Eddie had been kneeling between Richie’s legs as he sat on their bed. He was already in his underwear and reaching for the bedside table drawer to get a condom when Eddie grabbed his arm. He’d looked down questioningly to see Eddie bashfully biting in his lip.

“What’s happening sweetheart, everything okay?” He’d asked, to which Eddie quickly nodded, looking him in the eye.

“Can I try to, ah... you know, without it?” He’d spluttered out, and Richie’s mind broke.

“You wanna suck me off?”

“Yeah”

“Without the condom?”

“That’s what I said Rich, yeah,”

In the end, Eddie didn’t swallow, eyes getting wide as saucers when Richie suggested it, but he did end up loving it. Realized he also hated how the plastic tasted, much preferred the taste of Richie’s precum. So they were down to only using them when they fucked.

Don’t get him wrong, he loved fucking Eddie. Feeling his tight little hole clench around his dick, but he couldn’t get over the fact that there was no real reason they had to use a condom. He could see Eddie’s blissed-out expression when Richie came in his mouth the first time, how quickly he’d cum after he’d clamored into Richie’s lap and begged him to jerk him off, and he couldn’t shake the feeling it would be the same when they were fucking.

He ended up bringing up his well thought out points the Thursday before Eddie had a week off, figured Eddie couldn’t really be mad at him for too long since they were going to be together for a whole week. He’d casually dropped it into the conversation during dinner, as they were sitting on the back patio watching the sunset, their hands curled together in a grossly romantic way.

It’d gone surprisingly well. Eddie had admonished him for bringing up something so ungentlemanlike during such a nice moment, but he’d also gotten a pensive look on his face as he sipped on his wine.

It happened five days later, that Tuesday. Richie had slept in, as usual, as Eddie went out for his morning jog. He woke up to the sound of the shower and groggily slipped into the bathroom, brushing his teeth and slipping his glasses onto his face. Eddie was drying himself off by the time Richie was awake enough to give him a peck on the lips, but Eddie had pulled him back, deepening the kiss to Richie’s delight.

Eddie ended up on the bathroom counter, hands curled into Richie’s hair as Richie sucked bruises onto the nape of his neck.

He’d let out the prettiest whimper and he whispered, “Fuck, Rich, fuck me, please,” and Richie had groaned before pulling away, “Yeah, shit, okay baby lemme just grab-,”

“No, don’t need it, just fuck me,”

“What? Really?”

“Yeah, It’s okay, ‘ve been thinking about what you said, wanna try it,” And Richie has never been able to deny Eddie anything.

He’d stretched Eddie out, quickly working him up to three fingers before pulling him forward on the counter. Lining himself up and kissing him, muttering ‘i love you so much, Eds’ before pushing in.

It didn’t feel world ending, but there was something about being able to actually feel Eddie around him that drove him crazy. It had him panting into Eddie’s neck by the time he bottomed out, and if the lines Eddie's nails were leaving down his back were anything to go by, he felt it too.

He lasted shorter than normal, starting up at a fast pace as soon as Eddie gave him the go-ahead, fingers leaving bruises on Eddie’s hips as he slammed into him. Eddie arched his back when he came, his little fucked out sounds turning into a groan as he clenched around Richie's dick. Richie only lasted three thrusts after than, burying himself deep into Eddie as he came.

They both stayed there for a second, panting and coming down before Richie realized that there was no good way of pulling out without making a mess of the counter. He kind of loved that though. So did Eddie, if the way his eyes glazed over when he saw Richie’s cum spilling out of him onto the counter was anything to go by. Mesmerized, Richie dipped two fingers back into Eddie, feeling the way he coated Eddie’s walls.

“Shit that’s nice,” He groaned as Eddie kissed him again.

“We should get a plug,” Eddie said, smiling up at him. 


	2. Morning Sex

Fucking Richie is amazing.

Well, getting fucked by Richie is amazing.

Eddie never thought he’d like sex so much. Before Myra, he barely thought about it, during Myra he’s actively avoided it, but now it was all he could think about.

Luckily for him, he was pretty sure Richie thought about it more than he did. There were a couple of things that tipped him off. The constant feeling of Richie’s eyes on his ass, how many boners he had, or the fact that he tried to fuck Eddie at least once a day. Yeah, Eddie was pretty sure Richie thought about it a lot.

It wasn’t a problem per se, like, it _really_ wasn’t a problem. Except that Eddie made it one. In the morning, when Richie would sleepily press himself up against Eddie’s back, morning wood deliciously pressing against his ass, Eddie would jump out of bed and stupidly take a cold shower before his morning run. Or when Richie would press him up against their kitchen counter while Eddie was making lunch, and Eddie would get unnecessarily mad and send Richie to another room, trying to finish making food while willing his boner down.

Logically he knew this was stupid. There was no reason he should try to hide his... attraction to Richie, he was his goddam fucking _boyfriend_. They literally had sex, great, mind-meltingly good sex. But for some reason, Eddie could only allow that at night in the bedroom.  
He could see the flaw in his logic, he just couldn’t seem to get over it. It was what _good_ couples did. Proper couples. Married couples. Yes, they weren’t married, but he really couldn’t help feeling like they were. They talked like, acted like, were the age of most married couples. Not some delirious, hormonal teens who could just fuck whenever they wanted.

His whole life had been dictated by schedules and expectations. Taking his (bullshit) meds on time, going to work, coming home. He married Myra because they’d been dating for a year and he was getting to his thirties. He got promotions when he expected them. He took his vacation days during Christmas and sometimes for a week during the summer. He didn’t even have anything to do, it was just when everyone else did.

And even though a lot of that was turned on its head after Pennywise, there were still some things that were just... supposed to be that way. People fucked at night because that's when it was time to have sex. That's just the way it was. He couldn’t just beg Richie to fill him up whenever he felt a tug in his gut.

Except, Eddie realized, he could.

It wasn’t something big, Eddie was just coming downstairs after his post-run second shower of the day, and Richie was sitting at the table sleepily sipping coffee in his boxers. His hair was a little matted and mussed from sleep, the light from the window slanted on his face in a way that made him shine. He yawned, stretching his arms and Eddie cursed himself for loving this man so much. Cause that’s what it was, he realized, Love. Capital L. Not some stupid hormone lust cloud, but pure genuine love that made him want to sit on Richie’s dick.

He easily sauntered over, dropping himself right in Richie’s lap so he could face him, grinning as Richie’s hand immediately went to his waist.

“Morning hot stuff,” Richie mumbled, giving Eddie a quick peck on the cheek.

“Morning Rich,” Eddie smirked as he gently ground his hips down, feeling Richie’s dick twitch through the thin fabric of his underwear.

The hand around his waist tightened a fraction.

“It's not even 10 am baby, you sure you wanna be doing that?” Richie muttered gruffly, turning his face so Eddie could feel his breath ghost against his neck.

“Is there a reason I shouldn’t?” He couldn’t hold in his giggle as Richie violently shook his head, closing the space so he could suck marks onto Eddie’s neck. He barely registered the clink of Richie’s coffee mug being dropped onto the table before both of Richie’s hands were gripping his hips, pulling him down so that he could feel Richie’s growing erection snug against his ass.

Eddie slid his hands into Richie’s hair, moving his head so he could slot their lips together. He could feel Richie slowly getting harder as they panted into each other’s mouths.

“Fuck me?” He pleaded, his voice sounding scratchy already.

“Fuck, yeah, of course, baby,”

Eddie had to scramble back a bit, bracing himself on the table so Richie could angle his hips up and pull down his boxers. His breath got caught in his throat as Richie’s dick sprung out and slapped onto his stomach. He suddenly had the need to get his mouth on it. Later, he promised himself.

Before he could voice his thoughts he was jerking forward, one of Richie’s hands grabbing his ass before the other one pulled down his briefs. He let out a small whimper as Richie’s thick, calloused fingers lightly ran around his hole, solely focusing on not pressing his hips back to get more.

“Good boy,” Richie murmured before pressing the finger inside, taking his time, making sure Eddie was squirming and wriggling and whimpering before adding another.  
Richie slid his mouth onto Eddie right as he scissored his fingers open, smirking at Eddie’s garbled moan. By the time Richie had worked him open, he felt like he was going to burst. He panted into the crook of Richie’s neck as his boyfriend gave him a soft kiss on his temple, pulling out his fingers and guiding Eddie on top of his dick.

“Come on baby, think you can ride me?” Richie said, the tip of his dick brushing over Eddie’s hole.

“Y-yeah, fuck, please,” his voice sounded high and breathy, even to his own ears, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He reached behind himself and lined Richie up before slowly starting to sink down, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Richie watched him, eyes flicking back and forth between Eddie’s face and where his dick was slowly disappearing inside of him. His hands slid down to engulf Eddie’s things, feather-light touches making Eddie’s eyes flutter shut.

“Always feels so fucking good,” He slurred, whimpering as Richie’s cock entered him a little faster. Richie just grunted in reply, fingers flexing in self-restraint.

It felt like years before Eddie bottomed out, feeling blissed out and full and _fuck_ why hadn’t they done this morning sex thing earlier. He could feel Richie in his _toes_. 

“You look so fucking pretty like this baby,” Richie growled, “such a pretty little slut, sitting on my dick like this,”

Eddie let out a loud whimper as his head fell back, forcing himself to start bouncing up and down. Only a little at first, going faster when Richie grunted and squeezed his thighs.

It took 5 minutes for Eddie to get tired, resting his hands on Richie’s broad shoulders to try to steady himself as he slowed down a bit.

“Come on sweetheart, if you can keep going I’ll let you touch yourself,” Richie said, arrogance clear in his voice. His hands came back up to the rest of Eddie’s hips as he lifted himself up again, ignoring his aching muscles.

He set a new, faster pace as his hand flew to his dick, Richie’s fingers tightening around Eddie's hips enough to leave bruises as he helped Eddie fuck himself.

It only took Richie grunting out ‘Eds, fuck’, strong arms bringing Eddie down on his cock hard, for Eddie to come. He cried out, squirted on his and Richie’s chests as he clenched around his boyfriend.

Richie groaned as his hips stutter, bouncing Eddie on his dick a couple more times before he’s bringing Eddie all the way down to the base and emptying his load inside him. It's impossibly hotter.

They both breathe for a second before Eddie turned and grabbed a tissue from the table behind them, smiling at Richie as he cleans the jizz off his chest.

“Fuck, that was amazing,” Richie chuckled.

“Of course it was, you didn’t do any work,” Eddie grumbled, pulling Richie into a kiss.

“I’ll make it up to you, don’t worry Spaghetti,”

Eddie’s so glad they both can’t stop thinking about sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I'll remember what lube is next time

**Author's Note:**

> Come interact w me on tumblr (tinigaiboi)  
> It's rly j more of this  
> if you have anything you want me to write submit on there and I may b inspired


End file.
